The Dragon and Phoenix
by VeilaRayne
Summary: The only female saiyan left is Goku's sister and she has something that everyone seems to need. Her story of escaping Frieza, finding her brother, and falling for the evil Namekian Piccolo. Rated-M for language, violence, rape, and smut. Other pairing as well as Piccolo x oc, Vegeta x Bulma, Krillin x Android 18, and Android 17 x Oc and more.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is the story of Goku's twin sister, there are several pairings in this but it mainly follows her story. I chose to call her a phoenix because of the Chinese symbolism behind the dragon and phoenix. Dbz is the a very male oriented show and manga, hence the dragon, but this story is following a female side of things, hence why the phoenix is involved. I hope you all enjoy. 3 veil

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**M**any years ago on the planet Vegeta a child lay peacefully sleeping next to his sister. The child looked like any ordinary sayain child: dark wild hair, even in infancy, and dark eyes. His twin however looked very different; her hair was golden blonde and her eyes greenish blue. These traits were later found to be those of a super saiyan, but she was definitely not a super saiyan. She was unlike any other saiyan at this time in many ways, but mostly because unlike any other saiyan she was not born to fight.

Two priests hovered over the children, one opening the capsule where they slept, "It's hard to believe a phoenix could come from a low class soldier."

"It's hard to believe one could come at all. I haven't seen a phoenix since my youth, but better she come in hard times like this than not at all." The other man said as he picked up the baby girl, "come now Rori, Lord Frieza has claimed you just as he has with our young prince. Remember where you came from. With any hope between the two of you we will have a legendary super saiyan..."

The baby named Rori was taken out of the room by two guards to be taken to Frieza's ship. The second she left the sight of her brother, he began to cry and wail. At first it seemed bearable, but the longer it lasted the two priest became annoyed and returned.

"Looks like this one will grow up to a great warrior." the one priest said as he watched the baby cry.

"He's only Bardock's son, I wouldn't expect much."

"But just listen to how loudly he cries, that's the mark of a great warrior." he picked up the remaining child and held him up, "Don't forget he is the twin of a phoenix. We'll be expecting great things from you, Kakarot."


	2. An Escape Plan

**_An Escape Plan_**

**T**wenty-one years had passed since the two babies were born and separated. One was unknowingly sent to the earth, just before Frieza had decided to rid himself of the planet Vegeta, while the other remained on his ship with the only other saiyans known to be alive. The three saiyan men, warriors as they were, spent most of their time off the ship, conquering other planets for the man who held them all captive. No one liked it, but no one could do anything about it. Certainly the men could escape and go somewhere in the depth of space where not even Frieza could find them, but it was not in their nature. They would not leave until they were sure they could destroy this man who took everything from them. For now they were just biding their time, becoming stronger with every new planet they conquered.

Rori was unlike her male counterparts, she was strong, strong enough to fight, but never allowed to do so. She could train on the ship, but never _ever_ leave to go fight or conquer. This was something Frieza had been very specific about from the moment she'd been taken from her warm bed as a baby. She was treated like a princess on the ship for reasons she had no idea why. While the men were out fighting wars, she was confined on the ship by Frieza's command. Once a month she would have her visit with Frieza, but other than that, she was constantly followed around by guards.

The door to the training room opened and Rori exited wearing her saiyan armor. Her armor didn't look much different than the male armor, but there was a difference of course, mainly in the regions where men and women differed. As soon as she exited the training room she was met by Zarbon, "You know, that armor isn't very lady-like... You should wear the new dress Frieza got for you."

"I hardly think that would be effective to train in..." she retorted as she headed down the hall, wishing him gone with all her might. It was no use though he was to be her guard for the day. She'd always hated when one of her guards was someone so close to Frieza. She always felt as if she was being judged especially harshly on those days. Of course today of all days Zarbon was the one chosen to guard her. It only made sense Frieza would want Zarbon to watch her when today was the day her brother was coming back from his mission of conquering a new planet. Frieza's large ship had been based on a planet for a few days at this point and Rori never passed up an opportunity to go outside of the ship so she decided to spend her time by the landing dock, waiting for her brother to return from his travels.

"Rori, you know Raditz isn't due back for another hour..." Zarbon stated rolling his eyes.

"I know..." Rori said as she sat by the railing swinging her legs over the edge while pulling her long golden locks free from her loose ponytail, "but I just feel that... if I spent another minute inside I'd go mad. You must understand how trapped I feel cooped up on this ship all the time..."

"Well if I spend another moment out here, _I'm_ going to go mad and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Zarbon said with a sigh before heading in to leave her alone, "You know the rules, dearie, no sneaking away now."

Zarbon disappeared in the ship leaving Rori to watch the sky for her brother to come home. After an hour had come and gone she started to get antsy sitting by the docks as well. Knowing Zarbon would wonder what had been taking so long she headed back in walking down the halls of the ship until she heard Zarbon's voice, "Sir, I understand your motives, but having to touch a monkey like her in such an intimate way, just to prove your dominance over those apes... Is it really worth it?"

"Oh come Zarbon." Frieza's voice came from behind the door with a laugh, "I've been waiting too long for this kind of opportunity. On her twenty-second birthday, she's going to into heat for the first time just like the others would if I hadn't destroyed them all. And despite her lineage, you must admit, Rori is quite attractive... for a stupid monkey. I'm sure she'd be a good fuck at the very least."

Zarbon chuckled, "You realize Vegeta still believes you'll let him take her as a wife. He's not much of a threat, but I can only foresee insubordination after taking his last hope at repopulating their race."

"He's a fool if he ever truly believed I would let him have her." Frieza took a sip of his wine and smiled to his friend, "No need to worry, I have something delicious planned for Vegeta that day too. He's been getting too cocky lately, I want to make sure he knows his place."

"Do tell. I knew you must have been planning something."

"Do you really want to know?" Zarbon chuckled and nodded. " Oh well, I guess I'll have to ruin the surprise for you then... I plan on taking her for the first time in the room with the two way mirrors. You know how those women get when they're in heat, she won't care who's in there with her as long as she's being sated. And I plan on doing just that while the monkey prince has a front row seat for the whole show. His last hope willingly giving herself to the enemy and there will be nothing he can do... but watch. That should break him. I want him to swallow that damn pride of his and know there is no alternative to my will."

The voices began to get muffled as Rori backed away from the door covering her mouth as she gasped so they couldn't hear her. She had always thought she would end up with Vegeta. She hadn't seen Vegeta more than a handful of times, but every time she had, he'd always promised her of their future together. He had always been a comfort when he came back, inspecting her thoroughly to make sure she was being taken care of properly. It made her feel safe in that very unsafe place to know he was looking out for her, but now that she heard the words from Frieza's mouth it made sense that this had been his plan all along. All the previous phoenix from her planet were said to give birth to the strongest warriors ever known and in some cases even super saiyans. _He must have been waiting for me to become the right age..._ she realized with horror.

While she tried to think of ways she could escape her fate, still backing away from the door, her back hit something solid. Two hands came down on her shoulders and she heard the comforting voice of her older brother Raditz, before he turned her around to meet her gaze. She was much shorter than him and, being the good older brother he was, he always knelt down to meet her eye line, "what's wrong Rori, you look upset... and where's your guard today?"

Immediately, Rori had the urge to tell her brother exactly what she'd heard, but her better judgment kept the words from leaving her lips, "I was just... lonely is all. Zarbon went to speak with Frieza. I guess he assumed you'd take me in as soon as you returned..."

"Well good, I'd rather not have to deal with that jerk." he smirked and ruffled her long blonde hair with his palm before standing back up straight, "follow me then, I have something to discuss with you."

Rori followed after her brother obediently, tail swaying after her, until they reached her room.

"In here," he demanded stepping out of the way to let her unlock it, "I'm sure your room is the only one they won't be listening in on."

Rori quickly opened the door while Raditz watched to make sure no one had seen as they sneaked into the room. She sat down on her bed and looked at her brother with a smile, "so, what news do you bring?"

"You remember I told you of your twin brother?" he asked while pacing in front of her.

"Of course... what of him?"

"Vegeta, Nappa, and I are planning to start a rebellion. The saiyans aren't the only ones who Frieza has wronged... With Prince Vegeta leading us, there's no way we'll lose, but we have to play this smart. Vegeta and Nappa are rounding up others and training on the other planets now, but we need more men of our ranks..."

"I can help-"

"Absolutely not. If you die there's no chance of our race ever surviving. For now you'll be sitting this out... I'm leaving next week ... my ship has already been prepared." he stated, still pacing. This was nothing new though, he always left from week to week. So why was he still pacing like this?

"For how long this time, brother?"

"A year... maybe two. I'm going to get our brother, Kakarot, and bring him back. Our chances will be greater if we have another of our kind fighting with us."

"What? You can't leave that long!" she exclaimed suddenly terrified remembering exactly what Frieza had said would become of her. She had little fear knowing her brother would be there to help her, but if he was gone, she knew she had no chance against the tyrant., "take me with you! I want to help, please, there must be something I can do!"

"I know it must be tough, not being able to do anything off the ship like the rest of us, but you are helping us better than anything, by staying put, here. If Frieza found you gone he would send a fleet after us. Don't ask me why, I'm still trying to figure that out, but as long as you are here and safe, he'll stay off of our backs. Just be strong for now and wish us luck."

With that Raditz left Rori's room. More than anything, she wanted to tell him exactly what she'd heard and why she couldn't remain on the ship. However she knew if she told Raditz, it would only cause him and perhaps Vegeta and Nappa to become careless with the execution of their carefully thought out plans. The fact still remained that she could not spend much more time on this ship. The last thing she wanted was to become a tool to attain power for someone like Frieza.

_My ship is ready... _The thought rang through her mind and she knew what she had to do. As quickly as she could she set out towards the loading dock that was thankfully empty. Rori knew exactly which ship Raditz always took; she'd watched it fly in many many times and quickly hopped in and looked for the start button.

"Welcome Raditz, coordinates set to earth, do you wish to proceed with this route?" the automated voice asked. She grinned and looked out at the empty dock saying her good-byes in her head. "Yes, proceed."

The ship took off with little warning and headed towards the planet her twin brother was said to be on. Before long voices came over the intercom, one being Raditz's voice, "who is on this ship?"

"Sorry brother... I can't explain to you right now why I'm doing this... I hope you'll forgive me, but I have to do this." she answered before turning off the communication device on the ship. It would take a years time to make her way to earth, but being in that ship for a year seemed better than the alternative. Once the ship was out of the vicinity, it put her into a deep sleep, that would last until her destination.

Before Rori was awake enough to realize what was going on, the ship began jerk around and shake into what she could only assume was the impact of landing. The hatch to the ship opened and Rori pulled out a scouter to look for a higher level life form. She stepped out of the ship into the crater it had made in the middle of a forest and began to stretch her legs. As soon as she pressed the button on the scouter, a reading came up, a large one and it was right near her.


	3. First Impressions

**A/N:** These first few chapters are just an introduction. The next two will start getting smutty, just a heads up, I mean come on it's rated-M after allll! So for all of you waiting for it, I promise I won't disappoint after this chapter. ;)

* * *

_**First Impressions**_

**I**t has been five years since Goku had defeated Piccolo at the World's Martial Arts Tournament and Piccolo had used every second of that time training to become strong enough to kill Goku. Whether it was training his body or mind it did not matter as long as he would one day defeat him. Today he happened to be deep in the forest concentrating on focusing his mind. He could easily keep his focus with the sounds of the rushing waters, the chirps of nearby birds, and other animal noises, but one noise pulled him out of his intense meditation. The sound of something crashing into the planet shaking the very earth beneath him was a little too much to ignore.

Piccolo made his way to the source of all the commotion and found a crater with a small ball to be the cause of the impact. The ball was no meteor, but he couldn't say for sure what it was until it opened and out came a girl. She appeared to be a warrior of some sort, based on her clothing. She was wearing black skin tight armor that fit more like a swim suit, hard dark red plates on the outside of each of her thighs, coming off a chest plate that looked much like that of the other saiyans except that it had no shoulder protection and just stopped at the full of her breast. Like her brother Raditz she wore red bands around her left thigh and arm. Luckily for Piccolo she hadn't seemed to notice him watching her as she stood next to her ship stretching her arms over her head as she let out a yawn from being cooped up in the tiny ship for so long. It wasn't until she turned on the device attached to her head that her eyes shot up in his direction.

"330..." she stated as she hovered up out of the crater her ship had created and landed next to him, "that's not too bad..."

"What are you-"

"Your strength... it's not bad..." she stated walking around him, "oh... but... you're not from here... unless the ship took me somewhere else..."

He was baffled that this girl would just walk up to him, _Piccolo_, the man who had tried to enslave the earth and say his power was _not bad_. Either she was delusional or hiding her strength well. "You think you're a match?"

"Oh, I know I am. More than you can handle, actually... but before I get into that with you, this is earth isn't it?"

Without a second thought Piccolo charged at her. He wasn't going to wait around while she insulted his strength to answer her silly questions. The impact never came though, and he felt a tap on his back, "Here I am..."

Piccolo turned staring at the girl who had just dodged him. It seemed impossible. "I'm sorry, I think we got off to a bad start... I'm Seirori, Rori for short. You can call me that if you like..." She smiled at him and sighed when he didn't answer, "I'm looking for my brother Kakarot... I'm sure you must know of him seeing as your power level is higher than one's should be on this planet... he'd be about my age... black hair... a tail like this..." Rori let her tail come down from her waist and wiggled it. Piccolo then came to the realization, she was _his_ sister. This was just perfect. Not only could he not defeat Goku, but now here was his enemy's sister that thought of him as nothing more than a play thing.

"Of course, you're that fool's sister..." Piccolo said with a grumble, "I know who you speak of, but I can't help you. I don't know where that idiot's been hiding himself, I haven't sensed his power in a few years now that everything is peaceful."

"I see..." she studied the man before her for a moment and opened her mouth to say something, but her scouter began to beep and she found another high power source, "Well, it was nice meeting you... and don't worry once I find him, I'll come back so we can finish our bout... umm..."

"Piccolo." he said with an annoyed tone, sensing she was looking for his name.

"Right... Piccolo." She replied with a smile, "I'm looking forward to it."

Rori didn't give him any time to answer before she took off in the direction of the strong power level. It was moving too, but it was stronger than Piccolo's so it must have been her brother. Finally she found the source on an island in the middle of the ocean, with a pink house and a few people standing around it. She landed seeing seven sets of eyes on her, but she was scanning them for one thing, a tail. And then she saw it. A tail, but on the smallest of the bunch. The boy was standing behind a man, but his tail was sticking out. Rori walked up to the man and knelt down to the boy, inspecting his tail, "Is he your boy?"

"...well yeah... but who are you? Why does it matter if he's mine...?"

Rori stood up quickly giving him a very upset look, "Kakarot, what happened to your tail?"

"Kaka...what? I don't know who that is... but my tail was removed when I was young..." Goku said looking very confused.

"Oh.. I suppose I should start from the beginning..." she let her tail unwrap from her waist, "I'm your twin sister Rori... do you remember anything?"

The people behind Goku all looked as though they had seen a ghost. The smallest bald one was the first to comment, "Is today a family reunion or something... Geez, Goku first you have a son and now a sister... what's up with not introducing us sooner, if I had a hot sister I would have introduced you..."

"I didn't know I had a sister... I don't ever remember you being around... are you sure? If you are my sister where have you been all this time?"

Rori looked around at the others that were intently listening and waiting for answers. "I'll tell you everything you need to know brother, but I wonder if we could speak in private, some parts are a bit... personal."

Master Roshi and Krillin both tried to stay outside and listen in, but Bulma pulled everyone except for Goku into the house. Rori looked up at the sky, "Where to begin... well I suppose I should start from the beginning. You and I were born on the planet Vegeta. We are saiyans, a type of warrior race. For some time our race has been controlled by Lord Frieza, he's a changeling from another planet and he has been forcing us to destroy life on other planets and then sell them to other races. When you were born you were sent here to destroy all life on planet earth. Even as a baby, you should have been able to do the job. Someone would have came to check up on you sooner, but right after you were sent away the planet was destroyed by a meteor."

"Were you sent to destroy a planet too? Is that how you survived?" Goku asked as he seemed to believe her story.

"If you'll notice I look a bit different from you Kakarot. Most saiyans look like you, a girl born with blonde hair like mine is known to be a phoenix, we are said to conceive and give birth to the greatest warriors the universe has ever known. It is said that one is only born every thousand years. And so, when Lord Frieza heard of my birth he snatched me up and I've been living on his ship since that day. I'm grateful our older brother Raditz had survived as well as Prince Vegeta and his guard Nappa. They're not around much, but they have made sure I've been well taken care of. Our race is very proud and it is hard for any of us to spend much time on that ship with Lord Frieza carefully watching over."

"What I don't understand is, why did you come now? There must be a reason behind it?"

"There is of course... You are definitely not stronger than our brother... or the Prince and Nappa, and no where near Lord Frieza... but still I've come to ask for your protection. You are my twin... and somehow you've managed to stay unnoticed here for so long... I want you to hide me..."

"From what?"

"Lord Frieza..." she paused trying gain her composure and explained to him everything she had heard just before she got into her ship and left. Most of it was hard to manage, but she found Goku's aura to be strangely comforting. She knew if she told him everything he would try to help her. "And so you see, I couldn't stay there another minute... not knowing I would be that monster's pawn. That man is truly evil Kakarot... something has to... oh.. I'm getitng a message..."

The scouter began to blink over her eye. She pressed the button in the ear piece only to find she'd gotten several messages from her older brother Raditz and one saying he would be there a month after she landed to bring _both_ of his younger siblings back with him by force if he had to. She had only wondered how he'd managed to keep her destination from Frieza.

"You look worried..." Goku stated after he too heard the messages.

"I am worried and you should be too... Raditz is much stronger than the both of us put together." she sighed and saw Gohan pop up from the window to look out at them. "Your son Kakarot, train him and yourself... I'm going to train as well. If we want to stand a chance we'll both have to get twice as powerful as we are now."

"It's been a while since I've had to fight anyone that powerful... It's kind of exciting." Goku said with a smile. This worried Rori at first, it was that kind of recklessness that always got her brother in trouble and she'd heard the story of how it was the end of her father, but then again she was being just as reckless now as they were, but what he said next convinced her she'd made the right decision by asking him for help. "Don't worry, this planet has been the only home I've known and I'm not going to let anyone take me from it, even if he is my big brother. And there's no way I'm gonna let him take my sister if she doesn't want to go."

Rori couldn't help but smile and quickly hugged her brother. Raditz had always been a good older brother, but for all his redeeming qualities, she wasn't blind to the ones that weren't so good. He was definitely stubborn and if he said he was going to bring them back he would do so or die trying. Goku had a different presence about him though, Raditz would start something if he didn't get his way, but she just knew Goku would end it. He had listened to her and not even questioned that she was lying or pushed her away because he didnt know her. There was something very good in him that she needed to believe in at a time like this, "Thank you Kaka- I mean... Goku... for believing me... I have to admit I was worried at first that you would send me away."

He just hugged her back and smiled when he let her go, "You're my twin sister right? I'm supposed to help you. Besides, I can tell when people are lying and you're not."

Rori laughed and nodded, "Well still... Thank you..."

"Don't mention it. Now come on, why don't you come in and meet my friends. They're having a party today. We can start training tomorrow after you meet everyone."

"You really want to waste a day? He's really strong" she warned with a smile.

"Not really, but you look like you could use a worry free day." he stated with a laugh leading her into the Kami house.

"You didn't tell me you're psychic too." she laughed.

"One of my many talents." he replied as they walked in. Everyone in the house had of course been watching the two outside, but immediately acted like they were doing something very important when the pair entered. Goku walked up to Gohan picking him up, "Well I guess for starters this is my son, Gohan."

Gohan looked a bit scared when Rori walked up to him, but she saw this and kept her arms behind her back and smiled at him lifting her tail up towards his, "Nice to meet you Gohan." He grinned back and wrapped to tip of his tail around hers as she shook it. Goku then introduced her to the rest of his friends telling her stories of how he met each of them, "and that's it. Guys, this is my sister. Um, wow I feel like a bad brother... you never told me your name."

"Oh, it's Seirori" she said and smiled to everyone, "but umm, my friends call me Rori, well at least they would if I had friends..."

There was silence after she said that and she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry my attempt at a bad joke..."

Bulma just smiled, "well now you have plenty of people to call you that."

She smiled at Bulma but then turned to Goku while heading towards the door, "it was great meeting all of you. I'm glad my brother has had good friends like you. I'm starting to think you were the lucky one getting sent away. I'd love to stay longer, but I think I should go train and I'm sure Goku has a lot to explain to you all."

Rori flew up into the sky and headed in the direction of where her ship had first landed after yelling back to Goku, "I'll come find you in a month's time!"


	4. How to Enthrall a Dragon

**_How to Enthrall a Dragon_**

**A**fter his encounter with the female saiyan it became harder than Piccolo had expected to regain his concentration. Every time he would get close to regaining it, her voice would pop into his head: _I'm looking forward to it. _ He'd be lying if he said he wasn't either, but he'd rather be a liar than face the truth that his curiosity was peaked by some girl. Well not just any girl, Goku's sister. For all he knew she could be stronger than he was, which meant he needed to concentrate and get stronger. Now he had two idiots to beat. He cleared his mind again, but gained little focus from it. It didn't matter that her voice was out of his head, her smile had taken its place. His voice boomed through the forest like thunder as he let out his frustration on the nearest tree, completely disintegrating it.

He breathed heavily for a few moments before he decided to let his curiosity get the better of him and headed in the direction she had flown off in earlier. At the very least he could figure out what she was doing here. It always helped to know your enemy's motivation. It wasn't long before Piccolo found himself above the Kami house. He didn't need to get too close to hear all the little details, after all his ears weren't big for nothing. This matter was greater than he'd initially thought it could be. It was a good thing he'd followed the girl, by the looks of things Goku wasn't taking this new threat too seriously. He never did. It was infuriating. The world would thank Piccolo one day when he had rid it of those saiyans. At least he took the matter seriously and would become stronger rather than wasting precious time on introductions. Once the saiyans were out of the way, including Goku and the girl, the world could thank him by bowing down so he could finally fulfill his father's last wish.

Piccolo chuckled to himself, he might even get lucky and they'd all just wipe each other out. No that's not what he wanted, he wanted Goku for himself. He wanted the pleasure of watching him die by his own hands. When he realized this, a plan started to take form. He waited outside the house for the girl to leave. Goku had walked out to watch her fly off and that's when he made his move.

Goku quickly turned around and glared at him, "I was wondering when you were going to show yourself. Come for another fight Piccolo?"

"I guess I was listening better than you were. There's no way we're going to get strong enough in only a month's time." he stated before he looked into the house seeing the others partying away, "especially not if this is your idea of training. The girl was right, you need to train your kid. I'm going to train as well, harder than I have been, and when that saiyan comes, you'll have my help, but don't think for a second I haven't forgotten about our match."

"I wouldn't expect you to." Goku laughed, still appearing to make light of the situation, "Once we defeat him, I'll be ready for you and you'd better bring everything you've got."

"I'm glad you understand the situation. I'll leave you to your..." Piccolo paused and eyed the party in the house before he smirked, "...training."

Piccolo flew off in the direction he'd come from. That was one down, now one to go. There were very few things he knew about Rori and most of them he'd learned by overhearing her chat with Goku. The one thing that stayed relevant in his mind was from what she said, despite her strength and speed, she'd had little to no actual training. She'd never been in a real fight. This played to his advantage. He was gaining on her, he started to see her coming into focus, but almost ran into her when she suddenly stopped.

"You've been following me?" she asked and turned around, "that enthusiastic to finish our match?"

"You could say that." he said with a smirk as the both descended.

"So how much did you hear?"

"Enough to know you'll need my help too."

Rori folded her arms and walked over as she glared up at him, she was Goku's height, but still she was much shorter than Piccolo making it hard for her to appear intimidating, "And why would you want to do that?"

"For a favor... Your brother and I have a score to settle. I think we could help each other." he started as she unfolded her arms showing she was listening, "If I'm correct, you have no formal fighting training and let's face it, Goku alone is not going to be able to defeat your brother in just a month's time. I'll train you and if need be help deter your older brother."

"And what do you get out of this?"

"When this is all over, Goku and I have agreed to settle our score. I don't need you interfering. Stay out of it and when I kill him, then you can stay on my planet and serve me like everyone else or find another place to hide out."

"Or I could just kill you now." she replied with a wink.

"You could try... you're strong and fast, I'll give you that, but not so much that if you make one stupid move I won't be able to take advantage of it." he held his hand out, "It's your choice. Do we have a deal?"

Rori looked up at him studying his face before she placed her hand in his and shook it. As soon as her hand met his, she felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but for now she pushed it aside to deal with later if it ever came up again. Little did she know he had the same feeling. Piccolo pulled his hand away before he looked up at the sky. The sun had set and the crescent moon was out, now high in the sky. "Good decision. We'll start tomorrow morning at dawn."

* * *

Over the next few days, Piccolo had learned more about Rori than he had planned. He had learned that she was used to a higher level of gravity which explained why she was so fast. That most of her time on the ship she had tried to avoid Lord Frieza's guards by spending her time in training rooms. She knew little about any real strategy, but he had plans to fix that. Honestly at this point, he felt she was probably their best chance at fighting off the older saiyan, but then again he hadn't gauged Goku's full strength yet either. It would be interesting to see who would come out stronger, the man trained by his "better half" Kami or the girl trained by the ruthless Piccolo.

Piccolo found that he was gaining strength from training with her as well. She was a quick learner and kept him on his toes whether they were sparring or meditating. Though the girl couldn't seem to keep her concentration, asking him all kinds of silly questions after only minutes of meditation.

"Why do you want to kill Goku?" she asked one day after they had sat in silence under a waterfall, letting the ice cold water run over their heads.

Piccolo grumbled something under his breath she couldn't hear before he finally answered, "He killed my father."

There was silence for a few minutes before she spoke again, her eyes remaining closed as if she was still meditating and not thinking up more silly questions for him, "I'm sorry..."

There was silence again, but Piccolo opened one of his eyes and noticed she was shivering. She must have been asking her questions to keep her mind off the cold. Without even realizing it, he did something for her benefit, trying to keep her mind off the coldness of the water, "He wasn't a good man, but before he died, I was born out of his hatred for mankind. My father filled my being with his plans of revenge on Goku and this planet. Once I get rid of Goku, then the world will know what true pain and suffering is. I will make sure they understand true evil."

"hmmm..." she hummed on her lips, listening to his words, but never said anything. This was the first time he'd ever told anyone anything about himself or his thoughts and all she could say was hmm. He waited, but she still said nothing so he stood and left the waterfall, "That's enough for now. Why don't you go take a break."

He turned around to ask what she was waiting for when she didn't repsond, but found Rori had gone like he'd asked. He almost seemed disappointed, but went over to a tree and began meditating again. He wasn't sure how long he'd remained there, but eventually he felt her presence and opened his eyes to find she was hanging from the tree upside down in front of him. Piccolo looked at her and shook his head, "just what are you doing?"

She flipped down from the tree and landed, sitting before him, "Taking a break like you said." She took a bite of an apple she had found pointedly as if to prove to him she was indeed taking a break, but he was paying no attention to that. Piccolo's eyes followed the trail of juice flowing from the side of her lips fighting the urge to lean over and taste it. She caught his gaze and assumed it was to the apple so she pulled out another one holding it up to his face, "apple?"

"I don't really eat." he replied as she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her apple. His gaze followed her full pink lips with every bite she took, wondering if she knew she was torturing him by just staring at him with those big teal eyes. Eventually he couldn't take it and exploded, "What are you looking at?!"

"I was just thinking about what you'd said earlier." she replied moving on to her second apple that he'd refused. He regretted that now as her tongue ran along the side of the apple capturing the trail of juice she'd created from biting it. Luckily, she moved to his side, not wanting to anger him by staring at him any longer.

"And just what were you thinking?" he asked when he finally found his voice again.

She laughed a bit and threw the apple core past them watching it disappear into the forest, "how strange it is... you think you're evil, that you can show this world what evil is, but I don't think you truly know evil like you think you do."

"What makes you say that?" it was laughable the way she spoke as if she knew. Who was she to judge him or the likes of what could be deemed evil?

"I know real evil. Someone purely evil..." she thought for a moment back to Frieza, "someone who could kill a whole race of people and not care, enslave them without giving it a second thought, rape and destroy them until any last ounce of humanity is drained from them. Someone who is born of actual evil, is a monster that doesn't discriminate, their one goal is to destroy every last hope in another being. That's not you. You couldn't do something that beastly, whether your father wanted you to or not. You may settle your score with my brother one day, but I just can't imagine you being the kind of heartless person that would want to corrupt every last shred of innocence."

Piccolo let her words sink in. Who was she to judge him? This was all that he was created for, before he knew what he was doing he had her pinned to the ground, "I should just kill you now and rid myself of your foolishness..."

She stared up at him defiantly at first until she saw the look in his eyes, there was a darkness there that she couldn't put her finger on. He moved his finger over her bottom lip and smirked, "or maybe I should rape you first and show you what I am really capable of?"

It was amazing how in such a quick instant her face turned from insubordinate to pure fear. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she shivered beneath him, "you wouldn't..."

It was then that he'd remembered what she had told Goku. He was trying to prove that he had real darkness inside of him, that he was the kind of monster she described, but she knew what real evil was. She lived with it every day since she was born. Seeing the fear in her eyes, feeling her shake beneath him, she could have gotten away if she wanted, but that man had put so much fear into her, that even Piccolo could make her cower in fear at just the mention of taking her innocence.

For a long time, neither of them spoke, his eyes were still hard as he stared down at her, but he realized she was right. He had to wonder how could anyone look at this girl and want to break her so thoroughly. She had been nothing but kind to him and most likely anyone else she'd met. To want to cause her pain, he just couldn't fathom it as he looked into her eyes.

Regaining his composure, Piccolo moved off of her, not able to look at her after how he'd acted, "You're right... I can't"

Rori sat up, holding her wrists where he had pinned them. She wiped a stray tear from her eye and sighed. She knew her reaction was a bit over the top, but ever since she'd heard Frieza's plan for her, and even for Vegeta, some of the braveness she had inside of her had died. Maybe it was because she knew there was nothing she could do, but that's how he'd wanted her to feel, helpless. He'd succeeded in that without even knowing it. She looked to Piccolo and saw him staring off at nothing.

"I think I'm going to go take a walk" she said quickly and left before he could reply.

After walking for quite some time her mind began to wonder. By now she had cooled off from what had happened earlier, but she kept reverting back to when he had her pinned down. She couldn't get it out of her head, not because she was scared anymore, but because she couldn't shake that strange dark look in his eyes. He had stared down at her with something she'd never noticed before. No one had ever looked at her with that kind of intensity. She could feel her skin tingling at just the thought. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and began to run her fingers through it, relishing its silkiness between her fingers.

The cool breeze ran across her back causing her hair to flow over her skin making her shiver. The sudden urge overwhelmed her of wanting to feel the breeze over her entire body and her armor began to feel as though it was weighing her down. Before she knew what she was doing she began to strip out of her armor, letting the last piece of the skin tight fabric pool around her ankles. She moved into the water as her hands had seemed to find minds of their own, one running through her hair the other down her chest. Quickly she gained her composure shaking herself out of whatever trance she had been put in, _What am I doing...?_

Then Frieza's words ran through her head. _On her twenty-second birthday, she's going into heat for the first time just like the others would if I hadn't destroyed them all. You know how those women get when they're in heat, she won't care who's in there with her as long as she's being sated._

"But... It's past that time... I shouldn't be now..." she spoke to herself trying to make sense of things, "unless... because I was in hibernation in the ship that didn't count..." Rori quickly counted on her fingers, based on when she landed her birthday should be... tomorrow.

She heard a rustle from the bushes and turned to find Piccolo standing there.


	5. How to Sate a Phoenix

_**A/N: And here is your latest installment smutty x2. Yay. Anyways, I may not update this week cuz I have to get packed up for school, but rest assured this is far from over! **_

* * *

_**How to Sate a Phoenix**_

**A**fter she had left, Piccolo began fighting with himself, deciding whether to just wait for her to come back or swallow his pride and go apologize. It took him the better part of the evening to actually give in and go after her, but when he did find her he hadn't expected this. He found her standing by a lake, the moonlight making her glow, stopping him in his tracks as she stood running her fingers through her hair, letting out content little sighs.

How he wanted his fingers to be the ones making her sound like that. Before he could tear his eyes away from her she began stripping all the clothing from her body as if they had wronged her in some way and moved into the water. It took all his strength to back up and walk away from her, but in doing so he'd backed right into a bush making a loud rustling. At this point, she was in the water only waist deep, giving him a full view when she turned to him.

"I-I'm sorry" he said quickly averting his eyes, "I just came to apologize for earlier... I didn't think you'd be..."

"Bathing?" she asked and suddenly letting all her previous thoughts vanish. "It's all right. Why don't you come join me?"

Her voice was different than normal, heated even and eyes half lidded as if she was possessed by something animalistic. There was no sense of lingering in her brain at this moment, her instincts had taken over as soon as she had seen him. What her brain had taken too long to figure out, her body had now figured out for her. She wanted him, plain and simple; and when a saiyan woman is in heat, there are little arguments.

"I-uh-" He looked up and found she was now right in front of him taking him by the hand.

"Afraid I'll bite?" she asked with a smirk before leading him to the water, but stopped at the edge to run her fingers over his chest, giving a look of annoyance at his clothing and began to remedy the situation pushing his turban off his head so it fell behind him making a thud on the ground along with the rest of his weighted training armor.

"Doesn't that feel better?" she asked, but found he still was at a loss for words. While Rori had given herself over to her desires, Piccolo was still holding on to the little shred of sense left in him, "Rori, this isn't what you want... you're going into heat..."

"You're right..." she said with a sigh, but continued her advances on him as she began to remove the rest of his clothing, "I want you out of _all_ of this."

"Rori!" He quickly grabbed one of her wrists stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes widened and she backed up, but her hand remained in his grip.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me..." she pulled up part of her armor trying desperately to cover herself. "I'm so sorry... I... my birthday is tomorrow, it must be starting..."

Today she had thrown herself at Piccolo, but she'd been able to stop herself. She suddenly became overwhelmed with panic. Tomorrow, it wouldn't matter who she was with, like Frieza said, as long as she was being sated and there would be no stopping it. Rori knew little about her race, but there were two things she was certain of. First, saiyans mated for life, if she mated with someone she would be bound to them forever or be seen as unfit for any other saiyan. Secondly, if she mated with some earthling, she would forever be shunned anyway because for a female to mate with one of a lower class was already horrible enough, but with someone of as lowly a power level as a human, she couldn't fathom it. Something had to be done.

"Piccolo..." she whispered as he released her hand from his grip, "I'm afraid I might have to ask you for your assistance again."

He looked as though he was going to protest, but she moved her fingers up to his lips, "please just hear me out... if you do I might accept that apology of yours..."

It wasn't that Piccolo didn't want to hear her out, he knew he would whether he agreed or not, but it was the fact the she was still standing before him in practically nothing. He averted his gaze again and nodded, he couldn't watch her if he was going to listen to her proposition, "I'm listening..."

"Tomorrow... whether it's with you or someone else, I won't be able to stop it." she started and reached up turning his face back toward hers, "I know it's a lot to ask, but... when saiyans mate, we mate for life. If I ended up being bound to one of the humans on this planet... well, there's no telling what my brother would do... so I'm asking that you take me as your mate..."

Piccolo stared down at her, feeling her body pressed up against his wasn't helping his decision. He knew he wanted her, but then again, he didn't really understand the saiyan concept of becoming her mate so he couldn't be sure of what he would be getting himself into. It wasn't a hard decision however, with her this close to him he could smell her alluring scent that he hadn't noticed before. He was losing control, the one thing he'd always prided himself on was his control and in seconds she was stripping him of his well trained restraint, "You know... I don't think my kind typically follow that kind of idea..."

"I understand... I know it's asking a lot..." she started,but then he thought of her with someone else. What if she found some human willing? Of course she would, who wouldn't be willing to mate with her? He could just see it now, Rori and that stupid bald friend of Goku's ending up together. He pushed the image from his head and let his arm slide down her waist, her skin still wet from the water. She shivered beneath him and that was all the convincing he needed.

"I'll help you... under a few conditions..." he explained. She saw her opportunity to move in, he was mesmerized by her and she knew it, but that didn't mean he still couldn't get something he wanted out of this too. It was his turn to take advantage of the situation and brushed his lips gentle up her neck to her ear, "if I'm going to be your mate, I expect you treat me as such, even after the matter is settled with your brother. Will you agree to this?"

Her answer was barely more then a moan until he bit her ear lightly, "Yes!"

"Good." he purred in her ear, causing her to begin removing his clothes again thinking she had gotten the green light, but he grabbed her wrists and bound them behind her with one of his hands, while growling into her ear, "I'm not finished."

Rori let out a little groan of displeasure that quickly turned into a whimper as he let go of her wrists so his fingers could travel up the small of her back, his nails caress her skin in the process. His lips left her ear and he began to plant slow lazy kisses along her neck down to her collarbone, "I realize this reaction is because you're in heat, but even before it started, you lack patience..."

"I-ah!" she started but he cut her off by biting the sensitive spot along the top of her shoulder causing her to drop the bit of armor she was still barely clinging to to cover herself.

"I'm going to teach you patience tonight." he whispered to her, pulling his lips away from her neck. His eyes met hers ignoring her pout to his proposition. He quickly swept her up and pinned against the nearest tree with his body. His hands found their way down her sides until they reached her thighs pulling them up around his waist in one smooth motion. Her body felt like it had molded against his and that's when she noticed it, but he wanted her to notice, that's why he'd pinned her there. She felt his hard erection restrained by his pants. Her body squirm underneath his grasp, wanting him more now that he was so close, pressed right up against her increasingly wet sex, but even though she could tell he wanted nothing more than to remove the fabric between there bodies he wouldn't. His grip only tightened on her as his darkened eyes watched her, knowing he finally had the upper hand, "...and if you're good... I'll give you everything you want and then some."

Then, he released her, stepping back to watch his work as she stumbled a bit at first like a baby doe learning how to walk. She may have been stronger than him, but oh did he have her exactly where he wanted her now, "Do you accept the terms?"

"You're trying to torture me..." she protested at first, but he shrugged and started to turn away, "No wait...whatever you want... I'll do it..."

"Hmm..." he stayed, but still did not turn to her.

"What now?" she asked grabbing his hand to turn him around.

"I need you to prove your loyalty to me..." he turned and looked her over, this was going to be difficult to keep his composure with her looking like that in the moonlight, but if he played his cards right, not only would he have her singing in a few hours, but he'd have a very good ally for his future plans.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked her lower lip protruding again.

"Well have to get rid of everything that binds you to your old life..." he said and looked down at her pile of clothes on the ground before shooting a ki-beam disintegrating them.

"Hey! What am I supposed to wear now?" she asked her eyes watching a few specs of the fabric still smoldering.

"I'm sure we'll find you something... now for your loyalty you'll be rewarded..." he stated and moved in pulling her close, he met her lips with a slow but demanding kiss, his tongue darted past her lips entangling itself with hers and she suddenly had forgotten what she was protesting. Her arms rested around his shoulders, one of her hands then slid down his chest and she was finally able to remove his clothing. Her hands followed his clothes trailing down his chest feeling every inch that she had tried so desperately to get at moments ago, but he stopped her at his waist pulling away from their kiss, "not yet. Patience... Now about that tail..."

Her eyes widened, "what about my tail?"

"It has to go." he explained. Rori quickly shook her head, but she couldn't deny him. "This will be your true test of loyalty. If you do this I know you will be bound to me... will you agree to it?"

Rori bit her lower lip, her eyes falling to her tail and then back up to him. Well, Goku was doing okay without his tail, right? She nodded before she changed her mind, "but I need you to promise me something..."

Piccolo stood silently waiting to hear what she could possibly want now.

"I want you to mark me as yours then..."

"...to what...?"

"If you won't let me keep my tail, how can I be sure after we've... how can I be sure you won't be done with me... You're making me bind myself to you and prove my loyalty by removing my tail... so I want you to mark me so we're bound to each other..."

Piccolo smirked and realized she was learning, slowly, but she was learning. "All right... how do I do it?"

"Well... when we're... you have to bite me... here..." she pointed to the back of her neck right at the base, "but it will have to be hard enough to puncture..."

"I think I can manage that..." he stated and closed in on her again, his hand moved to her tail, "Now... I want you to tell me when to do it. I'll let you keep it as long as you can last without me. I'm not going to give you what you want until your ready to say goodbye to your old life..."

Before Rori could even answer Piccolo had her laid out beneath him, one hand had taken his gi and tied her wrist together with it to make sure she couldn't gain any pleasure of her own accord and she had to rely completely on him. He wasted no time, his lips made their way to her breasts, but carefully avoided her nipples, planting kisses around them. It was so hard to stay still beneath him. She mewled his name in frustration as he blew on one of her hardened nipples. Yes, he wanted to torture her, she knew it now for sure.

It was obvious, he was not going to get her to beg like that, so his lips explored further down her body pulling one of her legs up over his shoulder as he kissed down her soft inner thigh. He then traced his tongue in a little pattern moving close to her center but never touching it.

"Piccolo..." she whimpered and began to buck her hips wanting him to go where she needed him most, but she was denied again. He slid off his clothes the rest of the way throwing them behind them and she got her first look at him fully unclothed. Rori had never seen a man before like this to compare him with, but she knew she couldn't take it anymore as soon as she felt his long thick member against her inner thigh. "Okay... you can...do it..."

"You want me to?" he asked as he ran his length up her wet center.

"Yes!" she cried out unable to contain herself any longer, but he wasn't about to give in just yet.

"Beg me to..." he commanded taking a firm grip of her tail as he let the head of his length brush against her soft nub causing little spasms in the pit of her stomach.

"Please, I need you. I can't wait any longer... I don't need my tail... I don't need anything but you..."

The shriek that came from her lips when he pulled her tail off was muffled by his lips over hers and quickly turned into a moan as she felt him slide himself inside her slowly, so she could feel how completely he filled her. Piccolo let out a low growl as he felt how tight she was, all of his control left him, he thanked his lucky stars she finally gave in, knowing he couldn't have held out much longer. All train of thought was lost when he entered her velvety inside, he started out slow and deep, keeping her leg over his shoulder, he leaned down putting pressure on her clit as he moved inside her. She was still squirming and bucking beneath him when he realized her hands were still bound and he let them loose. Her arms quickly wrapped around him pulling their bodies closer as she dug her nails into his back, her lips unable to contain her cries of pleasure from finally having what she'd needed. As his pace quickened she felt something inside her begin to flutter and her cries became untamed.

"Not yet..." he commanded and quickly slid himself out to her dismay, leaving her feeling empty and wanting more. He wasn't finished yet, he quickly flipped her over, wrapping an arm around her waist began to kiss up her spine, "you want me to keep my end of the bargain don't you?"

Piccolo thrust inside her again, this time he went deeper and faster from the start and she felt her body tighten beneath him. One of his palms held her hips in place as he pounded her from behind, while the other ran through her long hair moving it off her left shoulder so he could find the spot he was looking for. He kissed and sucked on it softly and let his hand glide down the front of her reaching down past her stomach and began to put pressure on her sensitive nub. That was all she needed to gain her release. As she tightened around him he felt himself coming undone as well with his last few thrusts and he took this moment to mark her, piercing her flesh right where she had directed him to earlier. Rori cried out riding out the waves of her orgasm, now intensified by his bite before she collapsed back into his bare chest.

Neither of them said a word for the longest time after, but they sat there breathing heavily as Piccolo rested his chin on her head. She had to admit she liked the feeling of his arms around her especially after he had just shaken her body to its very core. She looked up at Piccolo stirring him from his thoughts, "Piccolo..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad it was you..." she said with a soft smile, knowing no matter what the reasons were, she was glad she chose him as her mate.

"...Me too." he said looking down at her, trying to force his smirk off his face, but it was too hard when his little phoenix was smiling that pretty smile of her at him from being so thoroughly sated.


	6. Can a Dragon Trust a Phoenix?

_**A/n: Sorry it's been so long, my semester's been pretty tough, but it's seemed to even out. Thanks for all the great reviews!**_

* * *

Can a Dragon Trust a Phoenix?

Before long the month of training was over. During that month, Rori spent every second of her time training, well, not every second...

"Gah-" Piccolo fell over as Rori tackled him from behind, he rolled over on his back so he was facing her, "Will you quit doing that?"

She was now on top of him, straddling him with an innocent look on her face as she teased him, "I was just trying to make sure you were on guard... someone might sneak up on you one day if you're not careful Piccolo."

His hands quickly shot up and grabbed her arms, pinning them to her waist with a grin. This same problem seemed to keep _popping up_ ever since he'd marked her two weeks ago. The two would do a little training, but before they knew what had hit them, they were wrapped up in each other again before they could even realize what was going on. After they would both agree it was time to get down to some real business, but within a few hours they would fall into the same pattern.

"As you can see... I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." he sat up, keeping her pinned while trying to look as menacing as he could, but even he knew he wasn't being very convincing.

"I see... what a shame..." she started and tilted her head up to run her tongue along one of the antennae that hovered over her brow, "Would you like me to leave you to it then?"

Before Rori could wiggle out of his grip she was pulled to him, he released her arms and let his hands run up her back, pulling their bodies tightly together as his lips met hers. That was it, it seemed there would be no more sparring today, well at least not in the traditional sense. Rori moved her arms around neck, her nails grazed his skin causing him to exhale heavily, as she moved her hips slowly against him. She could feel him harden underneath her through his pants. Piccolo pulled back from their kiss leaning his forehead against hers, pausing for a moment, "Do you feel that?"

"How could I not?" she asked with a smirk about to kiss him again, but he stopped her despite her whimpering protest.

"Not that..." he growled and stood up helping her with him, trying to suppress his need.

"I don't understand"

"Concentrate." Piccolo directed. She was still new to sensing energies, but she should have still been able to sense the large one coming towards earth. Then she felt it and not the _it_ she had hoped to feel.

"Raditz...I guess it's been a month already..." she laughed throwing her hands behind her head, "I stopped keeping track..."

"We better get going, Goku will have felt it too." Piccolo shot up into the air following the source of the energy. He wasn't positive of the exact coordinates, but he could find the vicinity the ship would land in and surely Goku and the kid would be there as well. Within a few seconds Rori had caught up with him and flew beside him. He eyed over to her realizing that soon, no matter how close they'd become she could be leaving him. He wanted to trust that she'd make good on her word, but only time would tell. "Don't forget about our agreement now..."

"I wouldn't dream of it." she answered before they both touched down when they found where Goku had been waiting. Rori ran up to her brother and gave him a quick hug. "Have a good month training?"

"Definitely. Was yours productive too?"

Rori tried to keep a straight face, thinking back to how she'd spent her month, "I would say so... I suppose..."

Goku grinned, "well I know Piccolo's was. I'm looking forward to testing that out after we beat this guy."

As usually Piccolo only glared over to Goku. He had to admit he hadn't been training as much as normal, the girl always seemed to get in the way, not that he had been complaining, but at least now he had an ally that was worth something, that was more than Goku could say, the cue-ball wasn't really much of a threat.

Before they had anymore time to ponder that thought a large crash caused debris to fly all around them. The were close to the landing, but they'd all quickly flown up so they wouldnt get hit with the dust. Out of the pod came the tall long haired saiyan, Raditz. All eyes were on him, but the first thing he did was click his scouter, as Rori had informed the men, Radditz, like she, could not detect power levels so he would rely on the machine. This would work to their advantage. Before long Raditz looked up in their direction, yelling out to them, "What kind of greeting is this for your older brother?"

They all descended until they were standing before Raditz. "Kakkarot, I don't blame you, but Rori you should know better. You've never been so rude to your big brother before."

Rori's eyes fell back on the others and she thought about it for a moment before she made her decision, "Guys... Please let me have a moment alone with my brother."

Goku had a questioning look, but quickly agreed, it was Piccolo who seemed to have a problem with this, though she should have foreseen that. "Our agreement..."

"Still stands... I just need to speak with him..." she assured him quickly. She could hardly blame him that he didn't trust her yet, but eventually she would prove to him that she was his now.

The two men flew off a bit to where they could still be seen, and Piccolo could still overhear her.

"Don't think you can just pout your lower lip now and everything will be fine, you've caused quite the problem for me." Raditz scolded.

"I'm not... I know I acted a bit... hastily, but I assure you I had good reason. I'm certain you will understand when you listen to my problem brother."

"Please tell me, tell me Rori! What kind of problem could you only tell me once you've stolen my pod and gone out here to the boonies? I'm dying to know!" he yelled but calmed down when he observed her anxiously fidgeting, "I'm all ears... this had better be good."

"Raditz... I overheard Frieza talking with Zarbon." she started but could see the impatience radiating off of him, "in short... He was planning to rape me in front of Prince Vegeta..."

That had certainly left him at a loss for words. "I know you probably hadn't realized it, but it was nearing my 22nd birthday and I was starting to go into heat... he knew and he was going to use that to his advantage and force Prince Vegeta to watch... I was going to tell you or Vegeta, but... Frieza's just too strong I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Raditz sighed and pulled his younger sister to him hugging her tightly, "You could have told me... we would have figured something out..."

He ran his hand over her hair, "You're right though... I hadn't even noticed, I was so busy helping Prince Vegeta with his plan... I should have foreseen something like this. You are growing up after all...and... what's this..."

Raditz pulled back part of her hair and found the mark Piccolo had made on her. She quickly backed away hearing the rage in his voice again, "Who did this?!"

"Umm..."

"You didn't!" he yelled as his eyes focused in on something behind her, she turned to notice Goku's son had arrived, he must have followed him. Raditz shot up into the air heading towards the two "how could you mate with a weakling like our brother!"

"Raditz! The kid isn't mine!" she flew up in front of him before he could get anywhere, "it wasn't him. Jeez someone needs to teach you about how long it takes to have a child..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, not letting her make light of the situation, "then who?! Any weakling from this planet is a disgrace! You might as well have gone with Frieza you little who-"

Thankfully before he could finish that last word he plummeted to the ground letting her go. She turned to find Piccolo next to her. They both descended again and Goku flew over as well after he was sure Gohan was in a safe spot.

"It was me" Piccolo answered Raditz while moving out in front of Rori. Raditz stood checking his scouter again, "lucky shot, but with a measly power level like that I wouldn't count on being lucky again."

He began to brush himself off from being hit to the ground and laughed, "let me make this clear to my younger siblings, why I am here. I AM going to take you both back with me. But as I see it now... you both need to get back into my good graces. Kakarot, you were supposed to have demolished this place which I can see you haven't. I want you to kill one hundred humans by sunset and pile their bodies here. Rori...you have the same task, but you must start with the one who you used to disgrace our name... and if you're a good girl we won't tell Prince Vegeta... I'll just tell him I marked you to spare you from mating with one of these weaklings... but I'm not adamant about lying to our Prince so you'll have to be a good little whore and do as I say"

This time it wasn't just Piccolo who came to her aid, but her brother as well. The three began to fight and she was about to jump in to help when she felt a tug on her boot. It was her nephew. She picked him up curiously, "How did you get over here? I thought your dad set you far away..."

Her attention was drawn to an explosion. Goku was now on the ground and Piccolo looked as though he was about to collapse. Raditz slowly made his way towards her, "I've changed my mind. Rori, you're coming with me... as for the other two and the planet, well I hope you've enjoyed your stay because you won't see any of it again."

Before he could take another step though he fell to his knees. Goku had caught him by the tail! "Quick Piccolo, while he can't move!" Piccolo grinned, "I'm already on it."

He quickly moved his fingers to his forehead, focusing his energy to one point. "Hurry!" Goku called.

"Brother!" Raditz started, "Please let me go. You're not going to let him kill your own brother are you?"

"You were just going to kill us!" Goku shouted, "I'm not letting you go!"

"I'll leave! I'll leave and never come back! I swear it!"

"Goku, no!"

It only took that second of wavering for Raditz to wriggle his tail free and get out of the way of Piccolo's blast. He kicked Goku's limped form over and chuckled, "let that be a lesson to you!"

Raditz made his way towards Piccolo, "I think I should get rid of you first... I wouldn't want you interfering..."

"Raditz!" Rori called pulling his attention away from Piccolo. She stood in front of Goku, sighing, "You're right brother... I'll come back with you quietly... I don't know what I was thinking... lowering myself like that... I doubt Prince Vegeta will ever take me now, but perhaps we can find a way to make it work. I will be a good girl and follow your instructions... let's just leave, please... I can't stand to be here another minute."

Raditz paused and studied her face moving closer to her. Whatever it was he was looking for he must have found because he smirked and pulled her to him. "I knew you would come to your senses... I don't know what you saw in that green bean, but it looks like the haze has cleared."

"Of course..." she said hugging him back. Piccolo stared at the two. He should have known. He'd known all along. He'd never trusted anyone, yet somehow he'd placed what little trust he had in her, but in the back of his mind he'd always known it had been misplaced. Now she was going to leave with her brother and he would miss her despite that.

"Piccolo!" she screamed, "what are you doing over there! Do it now!" He awoke from his thoughts and realized she wasn't hugging Raditz. She was holding him still. She was willing to take the hit for him. He hesitated, there had to be another way. Well, as long as he was still alive he could always use the dragon balls, yes maybe this was the best way. He started charging his attack, mentally smacking himself for ever doubting her. She'd done everything he'd asked of her, of course she was his.

"Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold him." she cried as Raditz struggled to get free of her grasp, trying to win her over the same way he had with Goku earlier. Then finally Piccolo unleashed his energy. Soon the bright light cleared, but she felt no harm at all, was that what it was like to die? Quick? No she was still where she was before. She looked around. Raditz was on the ground a large hole through his chest, and next to him, Goku, with a similar scar.

"Goku!" she ran over to him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"There's no sense in both of us dying, I was already weak..."

"If you weren't already in such bad shape I'd kill you myself! What about your son?!"

"It's alright... the dragonballs.. I can be wished back..."

"What...? Piccolo... he's spouting nonsense... I think he's gone already"

"No, I'll explain it to you later..." Piccolo corrected before he reached down and pulled her to her feet. He wasted no time and kissed her deeply, pulling her as close as he could. Sure he could have summoned her back with the dragonballs, but he liked this much better.

"What's that for?" she blinked up at him.

"Proving me wrong..."

"I think you're forgetting something sister!" Raditz interrupted with a gruff cough, "One year from now... Prince Vegeta and Nappa will be here to avenge me. For your sake I hope they just kill you because if they don't Vegeta will have something much worse in store-"

Piccolo cut him stepping on the saiyan's face with his foot. "One year is more than enough time."


	7. Feng Shui

A/N: Sorry for the wait again! As always, thanks so much for the amazing reviews! It helps me write faster knowing people are actually liking it! I can't promise I'll be able to write a new one every week, but I'm going to try and write a few more before my spring semester starts. :)

* * *

Feng Shui

Meanwhile, in the sky Bulma was flying in her plane along with Master Roshi and Krillin. Krillin stood next to her pointing her in the direction of where he felt Goku's energy dissipate. The plane began to descend when Krillin shouted, "Is that Piccolo! Maybe we should just move on."

"No way! Look Goku and his son are down there and so is—" Bulma was at a loss for words as soon as she saw it, "Rori... just kissed Piccolo..."

Krillin rolled his eyes, "You're just trying to get me on board with you landing this thing... nice try!"

"I'm serious!" she said landing the plane, "and you don't get a vote in this."

They all left the plane finding Goku with a big hole in his chest as well as Raditz. Master Roshi walked over toward the older saiyan's body poking it with his foot, "oh he doesn't look so tough. If only I was here I could have prevented this from happening..."

Rori rolled her eyes and found Bulma staring at her. "Umm... Piccolo got him at the last second, but Goku kept him down so he couldn't get away. He's too strong... in a year two men stronger will come. We'll have to train as best we can. Their power is unimaginable."

Krillin nodded, and so did Master Roshi, but Bulma still stared at Rori. "We've decided to train Gohan. He seems to have some hidden power in there... Bulma what are you staring at?"

"Nothing..." she said and shook her head forcing a smile, "...it's no problem with me, but good luck getting his mother to agree."

"Right..." she said before Piccolo chimed in, "we're not asking for permission." Piccolo picked up Gohan who had passed out and turned to Rori, "I'm taking him now to start training. Fill them in and help them get the dragon balls and meet me when you're done."

With that Piccolo left and Rori turned to Krillin, "It appears someone named Kami wants to train you guys, so get your friends together and head up there. This guy must know what we're in for. I'll help Bulma get the dragon balls while everyone's training."

"I guess I'll go round up the guys" Krillin said with a nod before turning to Bulma, "good luck finding the dragon balls, you guys." Krillin flew off just leaving Bulma and Roshi. Bulma smiled at Rori, "I think before we do anything, we'd better get you cleaned up."

"yeah..." Rori smiled as she looked down at her worn clothes. Piccolo had given her some spare clothes since he'd destroyed her past ones, but they were starting to get ragged. Master Roshi started to snicker to himself, "I've got some things at my house she could wear..."

"We're taking you home first, you old pervert." Bulma grumbled and hit him in the back of the head, "I'm sure I have something you can still fight in that'll be more stylish than those rags."

"Thanks Bulma!" Rori said and started towards the Bulma's plane.

Bulma's eye's lit up at just the thought of getting Rori alone so she could ask her about what she'd seen, "No problem. In fact I think I have some stuff in my lab that might work too."

* * *

After they had taken Roshi home, the ride to capsule corp was spent in uncomfortable silence, mostly because Bulma kept trying to figure out how she could ask Rori about what she'd seen without seeming insensitive. Rori now stood in the shower that Bulma had shown her to, letting all the sweat and dirt come off of her under the warm water. When she came out she found Bulma had lain out some new clothes for her and she pulled them over her body and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a skin tight black leotard that seemed to be made with some strange material, the neckline scooped down showing off her full breasts and that met bronze colored side plates and another that went over her stomach.

Rori stuck her head out of the room looking for Bulma, but she was no where to be found. And so instead of staying put, her curiosity got the best of her and she began to wander through the different rooms. Eventually she found one that she couldn't just pass by. It was a room that reminded her of the rooms she used to train in. She walked in and looked at the panel in the center that seemed to have a million buttons. Before touching anything she quickly looked over her shoulder and when she was sure she was alone she started pressing them, until she felt like she was being weighed down by a ton of bricks.

She stepped back and moved her arms out, the gravity of the room felt much stronger than what she was used to and definitely that of planet earth. "Awesome!" she said as she started testing it out with a few strained punches and kicks. Suddenly the gravity went back to normal and she heard Bulma's voice from outside the room, "Having fun in there?"

"Uhhh... yeah... sorry, I couldn't help myself..." Rori said stepping out to find a scouter on Bulma's head. Apparently she had been trying to fix it so she could figure out how to change the language on it.

"I'm leaving this with my dad and then we can get going." she said with a smile and gestured to what Rori was wearing, "I knew that would look good on you. Piccolo's gonna love it."

Immediately Bulma caught herself and put her hands over her mouth, but Rori didn't seem to even notice and turned around trying to look at the back, "You think so?"

"...yeah... and the material is great for fighting in. It's made with a microfiber that should keep you from getting too roughed up." she said watching Rori like she was some puppy trying to catch her tail before she stopped her and turned her to a mirror, "So I really did see you kiss Piccolo huh?"

"What? Oh... well yeah, he's my mate." she stated nonchalantly causing Bulma to almost fall over.

"He... Piccolo... is your... mate..." she started and sighed at how oblivious Rori was acting before grumbling under her breath, "you really are Goku's sister..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..." she said before leading Rori back to her plane, "I just didn't think Piccolo... would ever... or could... nevermind..."

* * *

After about three months, Bulma and Rori had gotten all of the dragonballs. Most of the time however was trying to avoid getting the dragonballs that Goku had already collected at his place so they wouldn't have to explain things to Chichi. Luckily she passed out instead of going crazy. Goku's was the last place they had to go, so now Bulma flew Rori to the place her pod had initially crashed and got out with her.

"Before you go training, I have a present for you." Bulma said while reaching into her purse to pull out a pack of capsules and handed them to her.

Rori stared at them having never seen such a thing in her life, "What is it?"

"The first one is house" she said grabbing the capsule and tossing it to the ground presenting her with a 3 domed house, "so you can properly clean up, andddd inside is a gravity training room as well. I know how you liked it."

Before Bulma could say another word, Rori threw her arms around her, "Wow, thanks Bulma!"

Bulma smiled a mischievous smile and looked over at Rori's pod, "Rori... do you mind if I take your pod back with me? I want to see if I can use the technology to make a bigger space pod."

"Sure why not. I'm not using it after all." she started, but before she could finish, Bulma pulled away from the hug and pressed a button, a cord coming from her plane, quickly attaching itself to Rori's pod.

"Oh and before I go, I also put some things in the bedroom top dresser drawer I thought you might like to wear for your... mate..." and with that she flew away.

Rori watched Bulma fly away and then went into the house to looking around. She walked into one of the back rooms finding the bedroom and looked through the doors finding them filled with all kinds of lingerie. "What is all this..."

She sorted through some of it, pulled out a light blue lacey bra corset and panties and started fiddling with them. It took her about 20 minutes to figure out how to put them on correctly.

"Rori?" Just then she heard Piccolo in the other room looking for her. He must have sensed her energy when she had gotten frustrated at the light blue set and blasted it before she settled on the green one which was easier to get on.

"Did you get all the dragon-" Piccolo had started to ask until he saw her walk out in just her lingerie like it was completely acceptable. Thank god Gohan was still just fending for himself and not training with Piccolo yet. "-balls..."

"Yup all done!" she said with a smile and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him, "how have things been going with Gohan?"

"That brat has a lot to learn." he answered and kissed her back, "what... are you wearing...?"

"Oh, Bulma said you might like it" she said turning around for him leaving him speechless whether it was at what she was wearing or at her being oblivious to what she was doing he had no idea, "Do you like it? You'd better it was really hard to get on."

"Umm... yeah..." he started as he pulled one of the straps down her shoulder, "but next time you don't need to bother, it's just going to get destroyed when I take it off you..."

"ohh..." she seemed to come to a realization and smiled leaning up to give him a quick kiss again. Piccolo began pulling her off all the lacy fabric from her as they stumbled through the hallway laughing like a bunch of teenagers and she managed to slide off his clothes, so he could kick his pants off behind him as he lead her backwards down the hall sloppily kissing her the whole way. He wasn't going to say it, but he had missed her. Those three months with out her seemed like torture after they had become so close.

"Oh wait I have an idea" she paused pulling away from him and ran up the stairs. Piccolo followed after her to something he really hadn't expected, it looked like a training room, but they definitely weren't on the track of training a few moments ago.

"What are we doing?" he asked before she put her fingers up to his lips and started to kiss down his neck, and she ran bother her hands down his chest letting her nails run over his skin. One of her hands went further south and ran her hand along his length stroking slowly causing him to let out a low groan. She then put her hand on his shoulder pushing him down to the floor with her and straddled him placing light kisses down his chest before she slide her lips over the tip and her tongue ran down the length of him. Piccolo's hands seemed to take on a mind of their own finding their way to her head, his fingers ran through her hair. With one hand he pulled her head down so she could take all of him into her mouth. He grunted and moved one of his hands from its place tangled in her hair to her chin, lifting it so he could see her face as she worked on him.

Rori slid her lips off of him despite his protest and stood up with a delicious smirk directed towards him while walking over to the panel. She began to press a few buttons and in an instant turned on the gravity, not too high, but high enough that she could feel it weighing her down with a twinge to her muscles. She walked back over to him and he pulled her down so she was straddling him. "What is this?"

"Gravity training room" she answered while positioning herself over Piccolo and slid down onto him slowly, the gravity pulling her down a bit harder. She let out loud moan at the sensation . His talon like claws clamped her hips holding her in place for a minute before he leaned up despite being weighed down and ran his tongue over one over breasts biting her nipple gently. She moaned again her body involuntarily grinding herself against him as his hands began to rock her against his cock. She pulled up almost off him, but stopped while biting her lower lip to stifle a groan as she began to slide down him again, his hips began to meet hers and she could feel herself building up much faster than normally due to how hard the gravity was pulling her down onto him. Rori leaned her head into his shoulder and whimpered into his ear as she came undone, and he came soon after her while her walls fluttered around him bringing him with her. She reached up quickly pressing the button to turn off the excess gravity and collapsed onto of him.

"I think I'm going to like training..." he said with a smirk as she intertwined their fingers giggling she planted a kiss on his neck.


	8. Awakening

It was the day before the two saiyans should be arriving. Kami could feel it. He had told Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin to go home for the day and relax. There was nothing more he could do, but give them one day with their loved ones in case they could not defeat the saiyans. Staring out over a planet that might not be around very long, his thoughts moved to Piccolo. "Mr. Popo... I can feel that I might not survive this..."

"Kami are you sure?"

"Nothing is certain, but I think Piccolo can feel it too. I doubt he'd admit to it, but part of the reason he's training Gohan is so he can leave something of himself on this planet. Something has changed in him. Whether it's because of Rori or Gohan or both... I'm not sure, but I feel him becoming less evil. It's a shame that it had to happen so close to the end." Kami stated staring off the look out with a worried Mr. Popo behind him.

* * *

"That's it kid... go home." Piccolo stated with his usual stoic look after Gohan fell to the ground.

"But I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?" Gohan asked standing up brushing himself off.

"Today was the last day of training. It won't be good if you're all worn out tomorrow when the saiyans arrive. Go home, see your mom, get cleaned up and rest."

Gohan nodded and flew up to leave, but stopped before he got to high in the air, "Thanks Mr. Piccolo!"

With that the young half saiyan flew off. A hint of a smile tugged at Piccolo's lips, but he suppressed it and started for the house Bulma had given to Rori. _I wonder what my little trouble maker is up to... _he thought as he ran through the woods.

Initially Rori had done most of her training with Piccolo, but as soon as Gohan began to gain his strength the dynamic had shifted. Gohan needed more help than she did, she knew that, but that didn't keep her from missing her mate while he was off training the child. Now she spent most of her time in the gravity training room, upping the gravity a bit more each day. She was doing some pull ups off of a bar when the gravity went back to normal without warning causing her to fall over estimate the pull and fall flat on her butt.

The doors opened and she didn't even need to look to know who it was. Rori leaned back on her arms and tilted her head backwards to find Piccolo in the door way smirking at himself for being so clever, "A little warning next time, hun."

"And miss this view?" he said with a chuckled, helping her up.

"How's Gohan?" she asked as soon as pulled her up, not wanting to do anything too bad to Piccolo in case there was a kid around.

"I sent him home. The saiyans will be here tomorrow some time. The kid's been getting better, honestly he's probably our best hope." he told her as he pulled her to him, "but then again, I haven't seen your progress... Perhaps I should check on that."

Piccolo's hands started to roam her body one hand falling down the small of her back the other moving up her side, but she pulled away, until they were arms length apart linking her fingers with his, "You won't find the answer like that..."

She let go of his hands and then backed up showing she was ready for him if he really did want to test out her skills. Piccolo nodded, but instead of charging her, he split himself into two. Rori had never seen him do this before and let her lower lip protrude, "no fair... I have to fight two of you?"

Both Piccolo's began closing in on her but she just smirked, "...well all right, but if I win I get to take both of you to bed with me tonight..."

The two... well three fought for almost an hour until Piccolo fused back together. They seemed evenly matched, though Rori was certain she had the upper hand. She closed the gap between them wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his playfully, "hey where'd your friend go?"

"Gone" he said simply picking her up in his arms as he moved down the hall with her, "I don't like to share you."

Rori laughed at him and playfully pinched his nose as he took her to the bath, "not even with yourself?"

"I'm a very jealous man." he answered letting her down and she started running the bath before she turned to undress him. They both helped each other undress between kisses and then sank down into the bath together. Rori had her back against chest and leaned her head back to place a kiss on his chin, "hey.. I've been thinking... you know you've been really good with Gohan."

"We can't keep him... he's your brother's you know..." he joked. Rori rolled over in his arms lightly punching him. "That's not where this is going and you know it!"

It went silent for a few moments, neither were sure whether or not to say anything. Rori began to worry her bottom lip deciding whether to start again, but Piccolo beat her to it, "If we do survive... I wouldn't be opposed to-"

Before he could get another word out Rori pressed her lips against his. Her arms linked around his shoulders as their lips parted and she smiled at him, "you really wouldn't mind?"

Piccolo had been thinking about having a child with Rori the more time he spent with Gohan, but things were messy right now. If the saiyans killed them or just him, he couldn't leave her with a child. Rori was still so unfamiliar with the world, if something happened to him he was worried what might happen to her. Piccolo wasn't one to hope for anything, but now he was putting all his strength into staying alive for her. He looked down at her with a smile and ran his fingers through her hair, "I'd like it if we did."

* * *

It had been almost a year that the two saiyans had been traveling to the remote planet and both were starting to a bit antsy in their tiny pods. One more so than the other, "Vegeta... how much longer...?"

"Open your eyes you buffoon, it's right in front of us." The young prince answered with discontent dripping from his lips.

Within a few moments the two space pods crashed into the center of a city. Unlike Raditz, they didn't have very much privacy upon landing. As the exited their pods there were crowds of people looking down upon them, some in worry others in excitement, but they were making a large crowd nonetheless Nappa and Vegeta both ascended into the air taking the appearance of the people who inhabited the planet, weaklings. "Well Nappa, I suppose I'll let you decide what to do with them for once."

"Thanks Vegeta. This will really put me in a better mood." he smirked as he let his energy release from one of his hands destroying the entire city in one quick blinding light. "If that didn't impress them I don't know what will."

Nappa gave Vegeta a proud look, waiting to be praised for his actions, but he only received a dark stare from his prince. Nappa had not pleased him. "What's the matter Vegeta? It's just one town, we'll still be able to sell the planet no problem."

"And what about the dragon balls you moron?!" he yelled to his partner letting the rage take over him, but he extinguished it in an instant. "You'd better hope that one of them wasn't in that city you just destroyed or our trip here was worthless."

"I-I... didn't think of that. Sorry Vegeta..."

"What's done is done. Let's find our princess and make quick work of this..." he said as he began pushing buttons on the scouter.

"Heh... even as a girl she should have the highest power level on this planet" Nappa laughed at his own joke until he saw Vegeta was not and quickly cut himself off. "Why are there so many power levels over a thousand, this thing must be broken."

"The highest two are in this direction" Vegeta pointed off in the distance and the two began flying towards their targets.

* * *

A/N: Wow I didn't realize that so many people liked this story. I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter and I've already finished through the saiyan saga, I just need to proof it so another chapter will be up soon. I hope to get at least through Namek, by the end of the month. I'm going to China soon, so I won't be updating while I'm there. Thanks for the nice reviews! I always thought Piccolo got the short end of the stick. :)


	9. I watched you change

"They're coming" Gohan announced to the others. He could feel two large energies coming towards the three of them, but suddenly another appeared. "But wait there's three."

"That can't be..." Rori said with a shake of her head. "There are only two of them..."

Before long Krillin came into sight causing the three of them let out a sigh of relief. "You guys want some help?"

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled, excited that one of his father's friends was there to help.

"Wow, Gohan. You've really grown in a year. You look like you've gotten much stronger."

Gohan laughed at this averting his gaze to his trainer, "Yeah, Mr. Piccolo trained me."

Rori walked over to the two with a smile, "Gohan's really gotten much stronger. It's amazing at such a young age."

"He's just like his dad, huh?" Krillin asked with a smile. Rori smiled and nodded. She walked over to Piccolo, leaving Gohan and Krillin to their own devices and the two began to talk in hushed voices. Krillin eyed Piccolo to make sure he was distracted before he turned back to Gohan, "So how was training with Piccolo? That must have been scary?"

Gohan shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. I learned a lot from him... and I got to know my dad's sister when she wasn't training on her own."

"Well I'll agree that that part seems great, it must have been nice training with her..." Krillin smirked to himself. "Hey, Gohan... when this is over maybe you can help me out a little... I'd like to get to know her... I mean wouldn't it be great if your father's best friend and sister got together?"

"I don't think Mr. Piccolo would like that..."

"Why does-" Krillin looked up to find Rori breaking from a kiss with Piccolo, causing the Namekian's face to turn a shade of red, "...wow... Bulma wasn't joking..."

Piccolo's face suddenly turned serious, "They're here."

Rori backed away from Piccolo before the two other saiyan's came into sight. It had been over a year since she'd seen either of them, but they hadn't changed much, but she was looking at them completely differently now. She was looking at them from the point of view of someone who about to fight them for her life. The two saiyans touched down before the others. Their presence seemed daunting. Nappa was as big as ever, but she knew better than anyone he was stupid. That could work to her advantage. "Looks like they've been waiting for us, Vegeta."

Her eyes shifted to the smaller one, she had only met him a hand full of times, but she knew better than to think lightly of him. Vegeta was the one who would be a problem. He was small but he was their Prince and one didn't become a prince without receiving the best training. She stepped out in front of the rest of her group. It was pointless to try, she knew that, but that didn't stop her from wanting to solve this with words.

"Look our little princess is all grown up... looks like she's got something to tell us Vegeta..." Nappa taunted her with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Nappa." Vegeta silenced him quickly, wanting to hear her out. After all, she was going to be his mate.

"Vegeta..." she started trying to find the right words. She'd thought of what to say for a year and even will all her practice, she still didn't feel ready. "...I hope words will be enough to solve this matter... I-"

"Let me stop you there Rori" Vegeta interupted as he walked out towards her, "You are the last saiyan female... and a phoenix at that... I'm not here to fight you."

With a sigh of relief, Rori's face brightened to this, but he wasn't finished. He reached out and took her hand in his, "you will come back with us... and you can explain what you were thinking when you left so recklessly, but this planet is going on the market regardless once we get our wish."

Rori pulled her hand quickly from his and backed away, "then there is nothing to talk about... this is my home now... not only do I refuse to be under the same roof as that tyrant, but these people are my friends, I won't let you destroy their home."

"I'm sorry, I must have made this sound like it was a request, but this is not negotiable." he then turned to Nappa, "get out the saibamen... let's see how strong these earthlings are."

"The what?" Krillin asked looking to Piccolo as if he might know.

Before they could ask any more questions six saibamen popped out of the ground ready for a fight. "Now I'm going to give you all this one opportunity to tell me where the dragon balls are."

"We're not here to negotiate. We're here to fight." Piccolo responded catching Nappa's interest. "Hey that one's a Namekian right? He must be the one who killed Radditz..."

"Namekian..." Piccolo repeated looking to Rori for an explanation, but she knew little about the Namekian people.

Vegeta called attention to the saibamen, "now, make sure not to kill the green one or the girl. You can exterminate the rest of these pests."

Before they could begin to fight, three other men show up: Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu.

"Thought you guys could use a hand!" Yamacha said with a smirk.

"Why don't we make a game out of it... how about one on ones" Vegeta suggested. The men all fought over it for a moment, but Krillin spoke out the loudest, "Guys we need to buy Goku some time. Let's just play their little game."

Rori agreed, "these guys are strong. We need to buy as much time as possible."

Piccolo didn't appear to want to wait, giving her an annoyed look, but he kept silent. She didn't want to lose him just because he was itching for a fight with these guys. They needed to play it smart.

The saibamen did buy them some time, but only at the cost of Yamcha's life and Rori's respect for her prince. She'd never had any for Nappa, but Vegeta had always had hers and now she was seeing him for the true heartless beast he was. When Yamcha had fallen he'd mocked the warrior, calling him trash. It made her blood boil knowing that she came from a race that could be so cruel. The fact that she'd been stuck on Frieza's ship had shielded her from any of Vegeta's cruelty, but now she was seeing it first hand.

"Control yourself" Piccolo said after killing the last saibaman with little effort. "Don't let your anger get the best of you, Rori"

Rori bit her bottom lip, trying to follow his instructions while Nappa had fallen back on his own deciding to have his fun with the group randomly picking fighters to battle. It wasn't long before they'd lost two more: Tien and Chiaotzu. Despite the action going on around her, Rori had kept her eyes glued to Vegeta and him on her. She couldn't get over it, no matter how hard she tried. How could he be so amused by all of this. Finally Vegeta smirked at her and called Nappa to a hault. "Nappa! We're going to wait three hours and give Kakarot a chance to show up."

Nappa merely shrugged and started back in on the warriors, "sure let me just get rid of this trash real quick."

"NAPPA!" Vegeta yelled causing him to stop in his tracks, "Do you really want to defy me?"

The bigger man quickly fell back as ordered and the waiting game commenced. It was three hours spent mostly in silence with Vegeta and Rori glaring at each other like two children. Vegeta was the first to break the silence. "Well... while we're waiting... Why _did_ you leave?"

"Frieza of course." but she wasn't in the mood to explain.

"I checked on you every month or so... you seemed fine..."

"You can't just expect me to be fine while I was with Frieza of all people... he was going to rape me Vegeta! He had it all planned out and you weren't there. What was I supposed to do?" she practically yelled at him.

"Frieza... promised you to me." Vegeta said staring at her not sure what to believe.

"Surprise, Vegeta. The man who destroyed our home planet lied to you."

They became silent again. Vegeta closed his eyes waiting, Rori paced until her eyes met Piccolo's. She could tell he was uncomfortable with the whole exchange she was having with Vegeta. Vegeta was the one meant to be her true mate. She could see worry in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn't act on those feelings after having doubted her the last time. Now that Vegeta's eyes were closed she let her fingers link with Piccolo's giving him a brief smile, making sure he knew his trust wasn't misplaced. There were just some loose ends she needed to tie up.

After the three hours were up the fight commenced again. Things were looking pretty hopeless without Goku, until Nappa had knocked Piccolo out. That was the last straw for Rori. She'd held herself back for most of the fight with Gohan, per Piccolo's request, but seeing Nappa knock Piccolo out pushed he over the edge. "Nappa!" she yelled and she found he stopped for her much like he had for Vegeta, "That was a big mistake."

He turned to her and smirked, "I see you finally put on your big girl pants... come on brat let's see if you've improved any."

Rori took one last look at Piccolo before she raised her gaze back up to Nappa and the two began to fight. Nappa was strong, but Rori was surprised at how well she could keep up with the big oaf. She got in a few good blows, whether it was fueled by rage or she had actually improved she couldn't be sure, but she didn't have time to think on it. Vegeta however did. His eyes made connections from Rori to the motionless Namekian, then back to the brawl. Unlike Nappa, Vegeta was smart. He could put two and two together and boy had he. The prince couldn't believe he hadn't seen the signs earlier. Rori had stuck close to the Namekian the whole time. She listened to him when he told her to stay back and now that the man had fallen, she was attacking Nappa like he'd killed her mate.

Vegeta began to walk toward the fallen warrior looking over his limp body. _I'd better put an end to this before this gets anymore out of hand, _he thought to himself while he raised his hand to put an end to Piccolo.

Before he could raise his arm any higher to release his deathly blow a blast came towards him and he quickly dodged it. The shake from the blast was enough to pull Piccolo from his slumber and cause the battle to cease. Gohan had seemed to let his rage take over him and his next target was Nappa. He unleashed a blast at the large man, shooting him back through several layers of rock.

When the smoke cleared, Nappa was irrate. "Hey kid! Look what you did to my face!" There was no time. Rori could not stop him as he sent a deadly blast toward Gohan.

"No! Gohan look out!" Rori screamed trying to push Nappa so his blast would miss but he was too late and the child was frozen with fear.

The blast never hit. Gohan opened his eyes once the bright flash of light dissipated to find Piccolo standing before him, most of his clothing disintegrated, his breathing ragged, his eyes almost transparent. Rori stared down in horror. "Piccolo!" she screamed as he fell and Gohan crawled over to him. "Mr. Piccolo... no..."

"I knew you could do it kid. I'm sorry I was so tough on you, but I knew you could take it. It's up to you and Rori now. Take care of her for me. You're the only friend I ever had Gohan. I'm proud of you."

Rori flew down next to Gohan, tears falling from her eyes, "Piccolo! You're okay... just be still..."

She was trying to reassure herself more than him, but he was already fading. She leaned down giving him a brief kiss, but he disappeared before their lips could touch for more than a second. Her eyes moved to Nappa, "mistake number two."

Rori looked down at Gohan who had as much anger in his eyes as she did, "let's not let his death be for nothing Gohan."

They were done playing games, this was no longer a fight, it was a massacre. IWithin minutes Gohan and Rori had Nappa within the edge of his life and Rori gave him a final disabling blow before throwing him to Vegeta's feet.. "Vegeta... take him and get out of here. This is the only opportunity I'm going to give you. I don't want to see either of your faces again."

"So it's true... you mated with that Namekian!"

"Yes." she replied without a second thought still enraged by her loss.

"Oh... I'm not going anywhere until you know your place..." Vegeta responded.

"Not if I have anything to say about it"

The three looked up to find Goku jumping off his nimbus cloud. He walked over to Krillin giving him half a senzu bean and the other half to his son before he stood next to Rori.

"I know you're itching to fight Goku..." she started as she could see it on his face, "...he killed Piccolo I need to finish this..."

Goku nodded stepping back.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to fight you Rori, I would destroy you and despite your insubordination you are still going to be my mate."

Before she could argue any further, Goku had supplied enough of a distraction for Vegeta to move quickly behind her giving her a swift blow to the head knocking her out. She began to fall to the ground, but Vegeta quickly caught her and tossed her aside where she would be away from the action, "this is a man's fight Rori. I won't have you getting hurt."

There was a loud crash and the blackness began to burn white. Rori opened her eyes to blinding light that slowly came into vision. She sat up rubbing her eyes before everything started to come back to her. When she opened her eyes she found the only one left standing was Krillin who was closing in on Vegeta's space pod and the prince of all saiyan's himself.

"Wait!" two voices called. Both Goku and Rori looked at one another then back at Krillin. Goku was the first to speak, "let him go Krillin. Show him what it means to be merciful."

Rori couldn't say it better herself. Both Vegeta and her had lived their entire lives being ruled by a tyrant. As much as she wanted to she couldn't hold it against him. "I'm going with him. I want to make sure he makes it home all right."

She stood slowly moving toward Goku as Krillin stood in awe of the two. "Goku... Bulma used my space pod to make a ship... Meet me on Namek. I think we'll be able to wish everyone back if I'm right. It should take me about three months to get there. I have a plan that I think you'll like brother."

She gives Goku a hug and limps over to the space pod where Vegeta was waiting, but Krillin stops her before she can get in. "Are you sure Rori...? This guy... he's really evil."

"Goku's right. Eveyone deserves a chance Krillin... especially Vegeta... I should know better than anyone. Just look at Piccolo. If I hadn't given him a chance I would have never known him... I'm going to get Piccolo back, but first I'm going to make sure Vegeta gets home safe. He always made sure I was since I was a child. I think there must be some good in him." she explained before she hopped in the pod scrunching in next to Vegeta who had almost passed out at this point.

The pod left and started on its way to Planet Frieza 79. The two saiyans were in silence most of the trip, but before Vegeta could completely pass out he mumbled under his breath to her, "I didn't know you were so unhappy there... of course you were, but... I didn't know what to do... What kind of a prince can't even protect his people... he promised he would let you go when you were of age... I should have known... I'm sorry I failed you."

She stared at him furrowing her brow, "Vegeta... you only failed me by showing me you were like him... Don't be like him... make our people proud."

He coughed, spitting up a little blood, but she rubbed his back soothing him until he began to sink back into his seat. "Shhh, we'll be home soon."

"Thank you..." was the last word he said before falling unconscious. She could barely hear it, but he'd said it and she knew something was changing inside of him.

* * *

A/N: Again thank you for the lovely comments. I wrote a longer one this time to make up for my absense. I'm going to work on the next few chapters soon, so hopefully we can get Piccolo back in this quickly!


End file.
